ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Afflatus Solace
Just a quick note that the Stoneskin effect is granted to players outside of your party/alliance. --Headache 07:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) So I was doing a bit of testing using "Holy" on Wights in Qufim island. I'm a 75 taru whm/blm with a standing max HP of about 800. In my Devotion HP form I have 0 Cure potency + gear, 276 Healing Magic Skill, 66-4 mnd and 1396 HP. Test 1 = 3 Cure Vs in HP form for a total of 1776 HP cured. Holy 851 damage. Test 2 = 5 Cure Vs in HP form for a total of 2898 HP cured. Holy 843 damage. Test 3 = 1 Cure Vs in HP form for a total of 579 HP cured. Holy 371 damage. Test 4 = 2 Cure Vs in HP form for a total of 1159 HP cured. Holy 654 damage. Test 5 = 3 Cure Vs in HP form for a total of 1737 HP cured. Holy 843 damage. Obviously I didn't do this in any real organized manner. I'm not gonna suggest that 5 tests are even close to enough data...but trend suggests at this stage that the Cure cap for Solace is somewhere between 1100-1700 HP cured (in my case, about 1.4-2x my max HP). I'll do some more tests and post results later.--Minigoji 02:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) HUME FEMALE - WHM/BLM - HP: 992 - MP: 1072 No Cures: Holy: 194 3 Cure V's: (Cure total came to 1757) Holy: 665 --Siion 01:04, 11 April 2009 (UTC). Soloing dolls in sky for tabs, cast Holy for constant 170s. Got a tricky one and dropped my keyboard, 2 Cure 5s for 798 and 710, Holy for 600. Now I know what happened at dio the other day when I got 580 on an Aura Statue. --Headache 10:01, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Bar-Spell Effect Initial testing suggests Afflatus Solace does not increase the visible elemental resistance effect (regardless of HP restored). Possible enhancement may be in the form of Magic Defense Bonus as per Shellra V merits.Chocobits 06:56, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :You mean like Barspell merits? I know Shellra V merits also give extra MDB, but I would think that Barspell merits would be more applicable to the case at hand. :P --Kyrie 11:04, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :Except that Barspell merits increase visible potency as well as MDB.--Headache 20:23, 16 April 2009 (UTC) ::I know, but it just sounded weird to me referring to Shellra V merits when talking about Barspells. I suppose Blessed Briault would be the best comparison, though. --Kyrie 20:33, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Stoneskin based off Cures Stoneskin effect can be granted even if no HP is healed, and seems to be stronger the higher the tier of Cure that is used. Edwyth 10:36, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Has any testing been done to identify the formula for amount of Stoneskin HP granted? Been meaning to go do this utilizing mob Thousand Needles --Lecureuil 04:49, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::I just updated the article with my findings. My write-up: http://www.bluegartrls.com/forum/82344-afflatus-solace-new-cureskin-findings.html#post3115074 I also moved Cure to the bottom of the list, because with another tier of bullets, it was hard to read in the middle. --TheRya 09:37, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Just an interesting note: I just did the battlefield for Fire in the Hole today and the stoneskin effect from Afflatus Solace cures DID apply to Adelheid, even though you are unable to buff her in any other manner. --Ameliadycehart 11:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Solace, Reraise, and Recast Timers During Dynamis-Beaucedine, I noticed that I reraised every time with full MP, even if I died with almost no MP left. (This was due to deleveling and releveling -- Boogers) Also, while weakened, I occasionally was able to recast Raise3 back to back w/out any recast timer. I am not sure if this is part of the effect, or a glitch. (Will delete this blurb upon any plausible explanation) -- Boogers on Hades *I've had the Reraise III without recast timer happen repeadidly to me even before this update, it's a current standing glitch and has been for some time that I can figure (first remember using this when Einherjar was first released). It doesn't have anything pretaining to Solace, sadly. Priestbilly 22:34, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Testing Afflatus Solace w/ Holy I was skilling up in The Boyhada Tree when I decided to do a little testing of Holy potency. Here is the data: Using Pole of Trials, MND 69+26, HP 1055, MP 898, WHM75/BLM37, Hume Female, Divine 269, Healing 276 Holy Damage Afflatus Stored Multiplier (from base damage) 178 0 266 501 1.49 357 1009 2.01 525 1200 2.95 648 1500 3.64 The above should be in a table, someone go ahead and put that in the proper format if you would... Anyway, these were all on DC+ Steelshells in The Boyhada Tree after dropping down the waterfall from the Cloister of Storms area. I'm fairly certain this area only have lvl 74 to 76 Steelshells, but don't quote me on that. I also stored up 2000 HP in Afflatus Solace and got the same result as I did with 1500 HP stored. I'm sure that the storage cap is 1500 HP. I theorize the formula for the storage cap is (plvl * 20) if it is based on the player's level, but that needs to be tested. If anyone else wants to glean any information from this, go ahead. But it seems like there is an exponential growth in the effect of Afflatus Solace based upon how much is stored in it, not linear. I'm willing to bet that if I went back and stored up 1250, I'd see a 3.00 multiplier, and 250 stored will show me a 1.25 multiplier. I'll get more data later on EM mobs, since I know their level for sure. --TheChef321 12:13, 8 May 2009 (UTC) :I went to test this on some DC (level 72-74) pugils, though as WHM/BST to be able to deaggro and reuse the same target. Since BST does not get Magic Attack Bonus and BLM has MAB+24 at level 37, there should be a factor 1.24 difference in damage. This is what I found, where DI is the Damage Increase and HP is the amount of HP stored with Solace: :: \rm{DI}=\left\{\begin{array}{ll} \rm{HP}/10 & \text{if $0 \leq \rm{HP} \leq 800$}\\ \rm{HP}/10 + (\rm{HP}-800)^{2}/1000 & \text{if $800 < \rm{HP} \leq 1300$} \end{array}\right. :Above 1300 HP cured, the damage increase gained from Afflatus Solace was capped at 380 for me; this suggest the cap is in fact 1300. TheChef321, could you confirm this relation with some more data at/around the important points of 800 and 1300 HP? 19:08, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Just thought I would add my couple of random tests on Detectors and Etemmu as Taru 80WHM/40NIN. Just used HP down equip and then HP up equip to store cured HP. Holy set was Apollo Staff, MND +44 and MAB+16. Holy Damage Afflatus Stored Monster 750 1645 Detector(Ve'Lugannon Palace) 750 1880 750 1410 588 1175 ------------------------------------------------------------------- 770 1388 Etemmu(Xarcabard) 770 1339 267 0 267 0 759 1292 770 1311